Fazbear Park
by xzinni
Summary: Mike's parents are opening an amusement park, hoping to boost revenue for the Fazbear Company, which they own. Mike and his cousin Jeremy take on the job of Night Guards at the park and start uncovering the truth behind the stories that always followed their family's restaurant to this day. Longer summary inside. :) Includes all of the animatronics from all games.
1. Chapter 1: A New Job

**Hello all! I've decided to postpone the other story I was working on, as I didn't really know where I wanted to go with it. But this one, I have so many ideas for it! I have taken _a lot _of liberties and changed _a lot _of things around. So yeah, this story definitely isn't entirely canon, nor do I claim it is. I wanted to write something lighthearted and fun, with a bit of mystery and family secrets thrown in. I'm probably going to keep chapters short, since I find that I lose interest in writing a story if I make chapters _really_ long. I don't know why but... it happens. :/**

* * *

**Now onto the long, winded summary!**

Frederick "Fredbear" and Yvonne "Bonnie" Schmidt are the current owners of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, having bought it years ago from the original owners of Fredbear's Diner. Dark ghost stories and local legends have always followed the restaurants, even with Fred and Yvonne insisting that they're not true or that the 'incidents' that the stories are based on, had happened in the diner, before they ever owned it. That's what they've told everyone, but the Schmidt family is hiding so much more than they let on. After putting all of their life savings and Fred's inheritance money into the restaurants and amusement park, can you blame them? They have literally _everything _riding on the success of the Freddy Fazbear name. They won't let a bad history ruin it for them.

Enter their son Mike, and Mike's cousin Jeremy, who were both little kids when the incidents happened, and as such, they don't know the truth, only the stories that they've heard from their friends. Given jobs as the night guards for the amusement park, they start to unravel their family's dark secrets and hidden past, which all lies within Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction.

* * *

**Chapter One_: _Fazbear Park**

_Opening Soon: Fazbear Park! A new, family-owned amusement park, brought to you by the Schmidt Family, who's restaurants, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, are a local hit in and around the state of Texas! Fazbear Park is a state of the art amusement park, to be open year-round, offering something for the entire family, from the classic stages you can see in the restaurants, to brand new seasonal shows, kiddie rides for the younger children and thrill rides for the thrill-seekers in your family, there's sure to be something for everyone in the entire family to enjoy!_

_We are currently looking for full time and part time staff to join the Fazbear Family. _  
_Open positions include: _  
_Managers/Assistant Managers_  
_Ride Operators/Performers_  
_Stage Performers/Actors/Actresses_  
_Food Vendor Associates_  
_Gift Shop Cashiers/Stock Associates_  
_Restaurant Staff (Host/Hostesses, Waiters/Waitresses, Chefs)_  
_Arcade/Carnival Game Operators_  
_Front Gate/Ticket Sales Associates_  
_Janitors_  
_Skilled Maintenance Associates (knowledge of Animatronic repairs/parts and amusement rides preferred)_  
_Medical Staff/First Responders_  
_Security Staff (for day, evening and overnight shifts)_

_To inquire about a position, please contact Frederick or Yvonne Schmidt at 1-800-Faz-Bear._

Jeremy Fitzgerald stared at his e-mail in awe. Frederick and Yvonne were his Uncle and Aunt. So why was this the first time he was hearing about this new... _amusement park_, that they were opening up?

Shutting his laptop, Jeremy got up from his desk and hurried downstairs, hoping his mother was home from work. She was the sister of his Aunt Yvonne, and Jeremy knew they were super close, so she must've told her about it beforehand. Luckily, his mother, Jackie, was in the kitchen, still in her nice work clothes, working on making dinner.

"Hi Jeremy," she greeted him with a warm smile, "How are you?"

"Good," Jeremy returned the smile, before sitting down at one of the stools at the kitchen counter, "Mom, did you know Uncle Fred and Aunt Yvonne are opening an _amusement park_?"

"Of course I did," she laughed, "Well, sort of. Aunt Yvonne told me they were thinking about it, since the restaurants were doing so well. Also in part due to Uncle Fred's parents passing away, Uncle Fred inherited a lot of money from them, being their only child, so they were talking about using it to fund 'something big.' I only found out it was an actual amusment park a few days ago."

"Wow," Jeremy smiled, "That's awesome. But aren't they concerned about the rumors and stories that have always been told about the restaurants? You know, the one about kids being murdered and stuffed into the animatronics or the one about a kid having half of his head bitten off by one of them?"

Jackie rolled her eyes, pulling some fresh vegetables out of the brown shopping bag that sat on the counter behind the one she was working at, "Jeremy, you know those are just stories. Every place that some people find a little spooky, always have people telling scary ghost stories about it. Just promise not to mention it around your Aunt or Uncle, okay? They've worked so hard since buying the original diner from the previous owners, to get rid of it's bad reputation."

"Right, got it," Jeremy nodded, already excited to call his cousin Mike and talk to him about it, "Hey, think maybe they'd give me a job? I've already spent a month looking since graduation. This place sounds like it would be awesome."

"Then you should call up your Aunt and Uncle and ask them," Jackie smiled, "I'm sure they'd love to hear from you. Maybe you can work with Mike."

"You know what? I'll go do just that," Jeremy grinned, hopping down off the stool and heading back to his room.

"Dinner's in an hour!" Jackie called after him, feeling a little unnerved that he brought up the 'incidents' that happened in restaurants. Her sister and brother-in-law had worked so hard to rebuild that place and do away with the stories and bad name it had gotten. While the 'stories' were actually true, the news of it leaking out would definitely hurt everything Fred and Yvonne had worked so hard for, everything they'd put their entire life savings and inheritance money into.

Luckily though, things seemed to be going well. But then again, not everything is as it seems.


	2. Chapter 2: Their New Home

"Good evening, my old friends!" Frederick smiled as he watched the original three animatronics switch into free roam mode, at exactly midnight. They were standing on the Show Stage, in a Freddy Fazbears Pizza restaurant, that was housed inside the new Fazbear Park.

The three animatronics blinked their eyes a couple times, before looking at Frederick, smiling as they spotted him.

"Frederick!" Freddy smiled, stepping down off the stage, "About time we were booted on again."

"Sorry about the wait," Frederick apologized, "We wanted to make sure you all were in perfect working order."

"So... is this the amusement park?" Bonnie asked, looking around, "Cause it looks like we're still in the restaurant."

Frederick chuckled, "Indeed it is. We had another restaurant built here, inside the park. We wanted to move you four and the Toys to the amusement park, since we know how boring it must be for you to be in the same restaurants day in and day out. There's a lot more here for you to explore!"

"But if we're here, then who's performing for the children at the other two restaurants?" Chica asked, looking worried that the children might be disappointed, especially if they came to the restaurant and their favorite mascots weren't there.

"We had new animatronics brought in," Frederick smiled, holding up a hand at their worried gazes, "Dont worry! They're just normal animatronics; they don't leave the stage and don't roam around at night. They're not special, like you guys are. They're essentially just robots, programmed to say and do certain things."

The animatronics always knew they were 'special', as Frederick and Yvonne always told them so. They just didn't exactly know what that meant, nor did they ever question it. They trusted Frederick and Yvonne and they knew if something weird was going on, then their son Mike would tell them.

"Is Mikey gon' ta be working here then?" Foxy asked, hopping out from behind his purple curtains and joining the others, "I be missin' me first mate."

"Of course he is," Frederick smiled, patting Foxy's shoulder, "He's going to be on the Security Staff, working the overnight shift. My nephew Jeremy will be here also. I don't think you guys have met him yet, but he's really close friends with the Toys."

"Aye, any friend of the Toys, be a friend of arr's," Foxy smiled, "Tha more crew, tha better!"

"Now, I wanted to show you around," Frederick smiled back, "This place is really big and there's some things you need to know. Yvonne is out with the Toys now, showing them around."

The four animatronics followed Frederick to the front door, pausing. "You mean.. we're allowed to go _outside_?" Freddy asked, eyes widening.

Frederick chuckled, "Of course. From midnight to six AM, you guys can roam around the park as much as you'd like. The morning staff will start coming in then, so you'll need to be back here by then. During the day, however, you can walk around the restaurant like normal."

The animatronics followed Frederick outside, all of them looking around in awe. It was the first time they'd ever been allowed outside, when they weren't shut down.

Frederick took them around the park, showing them each and every thing they'd need to see and know about. The food vendor stands, picnic areas, different rides, games and staff buildings.

They stopped outside of a building that had floor to ceiling windows in front, which allowed them to see inside. There was a sign above the door that read, 'Toy House!' There was a big ball pit inside, climbing ropes and lots of other kid-sized play activities. There was also a big snack area and a show stage. Everything inside was brightly colored and had multi-colored stars hanging from the ceiling, much like at the original restaurants. Everything in the park seemed to have the same theme as the restaurants did.

"This is where the Toys will be during the day," Frederick explained, smiling, "They were built to be more flexible and durable, so we decided to house them in a place where they could physically play with the children, as well as perform."

"Wow," Chica breathed, looking inside the big windows, "That must be fun for the kids."

"The last thing I need to show you all is this way," Frederick said, leading them to a big building that had a sign over the entrance that read, 'Fazbear's Fright.'

"Fazbear's Fright?" Bonnie asked, looking at the run-down looking building, "Is it not finished yet?"

"No no, it's finished," Frederick smiled, "It's a horror attraction we have here for the older patrons and even some of the braver youngins. It's been designed off the restaurants and based on the stories that we've never really been able to put behind the place."

"So... why make something about those horrible stories?" Chica asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yvonne and I figured that if we made a horror attraction based off the stories, then maybe people would believe that the stories of the restaurant's past are just that; stories," Frederick explained, "Even if they're not. Everything that happened before we owned the place, has been solved by the police, as far as anyone outside is concerned."

Frederick sighed, shaking his head a little. While the 'stories' were in fact true, he and Yvonne had literally put everything they had into the restaurants and they'd used all of Frederick's inheritance money for the amusement park. If it went under, they'd have nothing. So they made sure to constantly play the restaurant's dark history off as just being ghost stories or local folklore. It was a constant battle, with them insisting they're just stories and the people who were actually there when the incidents happened in 1987, insisting they're not stories.

"So... What's inside it?" Bonnie asked, breaking the sudden silence, "Scary versions of us?"

"Kind of," Frederick smiled, pushing his negative thoughts aside, "We have a lot of props based off of you and some of the Toys. We were going to have two animatronics inside, left in free roam mode, designed to jump out and scare people as they made their way through. We couldn't find both of them though. We searched the old diner thoroughly and only found one of them. He's inside now, but he's very shy. He does hide a lot and usually stays in the darker areas. I'm sure he'll adjust to everything soon and come out of his shell, so to speak. He has been alone for a long time in the old diner. We found him behind a fake wall that was built. Poor thing had been in free roaming mode all these years, unable to be powered down."

"That be horrible," Foxy said softly, rubbing his hook a little, "I'd go mad if I were in that predicament."

"That's why we think he's so shy," Frederick chuckled, "It's been a while since he's had any company. He doesn't talk either, as far as we know. He tried to when we found him, but he ended up letting out this loud, zombie-like sound. Yvonne said that sound, along with how he looks, would be perfect for the fright house."

"How he looks? I don't think any animatronic could look as bad as Foxy did before you repaired us," Bonnie laughed, causing Foxy to hold his hook in Bonnie's direction, menacingly, with a smile.

"I'd watch yer mouth, Bunny-Boy."

"Trust me, he fits right in," Frederick nodded, "I tend to think that's another reason he hides from everyone. Even myself and Yvonne. Mike said he doesn't hide from him though. Maybe he's taken a liking to him."

"What's this animatronic's name?" Freddy asked, curiously. He'd been quiet, thinking about who the other animatronic was, the one they couldn't find.

"We call him Springtrap," Frederick smiled, fondly, "There's also a story that goes along with him... people have always said that an employee of the restaurant, before we bought it, used a 'golden mascot suit' to commit the murders of those five, poor children. While their bodies weren't ever found, the stories say that the murderer was haunted one night by the ghosts of the children he killed, while he was at the restaurant. He panicked, jumped into the golden suit and thought he was safe. The golden suit had an endoskeleton like you all do, only this one could be compressed to the insides of the suit, allowing a person to wear it. You see, the golden suits weren't 'special', like you and the toys. They didn't move around on their own, unless someone was inside them, moving them. Anyway, as the stories go, the suit's spring locks, which held the endoskeleton to the sides, were faulty. One wrong move, and the endoskeleton would spring back into place, crushing and impaling whoever was inside of it. Well when the murderer put the suit on, he jumped up and laughed, taunting the ghosts. His movements caused the endoskeleton to break free of the spring locks, thus killing him. That's how he got his name."

"... And then what happened?" Bonnie asked, eyes wide, hanging onto every word that Frederick spoke.

"His body was never found," Frederick continued, "The suit was left in the old diner, behind a hidden wall."

"... So you're saying there's a dead corpse inside the animatronic that's inside there?!" Chica shrieked, hiding behind Freddy, who shook his head.

"It's just a story, Chica. Besides, Frederick just said his body was never found. If he was still inside the suit, they would've found him."

Frederick only smiled, "I'm not saying that there is and I'm not saying that there isn't. Besides, it's just another horrible story about the old place, right?"

"But you said that this Springtrap character and the other golden suit weren't 'special', like us," Bonnie commented, "So how could Springtrap be moving around on his own, without a person inside, operating him?"

"You know, that's one thing that we haven't been able to find out," Frederick replied, looking thoughtful, "He _does _have an endoskeleton. So my only guess would be that he actually _is_ like you guys. Maybe when his endoskeleton was compressed, back in the days when he was used as a costume, he went into a shut down mode, until he wasn't being worn anymore."

"Arr, that be makin' sense," Foxy nodded, rubbing the underside of his chin with his hook, "Old fella probably would reboot when 'is endoskeleton was properly put back."

"Most likely," Frederick smiled, "Come now, let's head back to the restaurant. Mike and Jeremy should be arriving shortly."


	3. Chapter 3: Fazbear's Fright

"Now boys, there's a handful of things to know," Frederick stated, looking between his son, Mike, and his nephew, Jeremy, "The animatronics are left in a free roaming mode at night. So don't be surprised to see them wandering around the park. They're harmless, I promise. They'll return to their places before your shift ends at six."

"How many are there, exactly?" Jeremy asked, regarding his uncle with curious eyes.

"Well, the restaurant has 4. The play place has... 6. And the horror house has 1," Frederick counted on his fingers, "The first 10 aren't any problem. They're quite friendly. The one in the horror house is pretty shy. He doesn't really come out. I'm hoping he comes out to scare the guests once we open."

"Springtrap's not that shy. I always see him when I check that place out. And we just walk around, check all the buildings and stuff, make sure no one snuck in?" Mike asked his father, who nodded.

"Exactly. As you can see here," Frederick paused, pointing to the desk in the large office, that was housed inside the Security Building, "We have cameras all over the park. These tablets allow you to switch between each camera, from anywhere in the park. So keep them on you at all times. You can also view all the cameras at once on the desktop monitors, or view them one at a time on your tablets."

"Got it," Mike nodded, "We can handle this, Dad. You should get going, Mom's waiting in the car for you."

"Right," Frederick smiled a little, "Be careful boys. Call me if you need anything. I hope to have a few extra guards on at night soon."

Both Mike and Jeremy nodded, watching as Frederick left the Security Building. Mike turned to his cousin, "Well, let's go take a walk around."

* * *

"Freddy... do we have to go in there?" Chica asked, clinging to the bear's arm, looking scared, "What if that animatronic in there isn't as nice as Frederick says he is?"

"His name is Springtrap," Bonnie commented, "You'd know that if you weren't busy interrupting Frederick's story earlier."

"Hmph," Chica pouted, "It was scary."

"So... are we going to explore inside there or not?" Freddy asked, looking perplexed, "It's three of us and one of him. How scary can he really even be? Probably not as scary as us, especially when we used to scare the guards at the old place!"

Bonnie laughed, high fiving Freddy, "That was so much fun," he chuckled, "It'll take a lot for this Springtrap guy to be scarier than all of us."

"Fine," Chica spoke up, stamping her foot, before crossing her arms, "Let's just get this over with. At least we'll get to see him before the Toys do."

The three of them walked up to the entrance of Fazbear's Fright, both Bonnie and Chica pushing Freddy ahead of them. "Hey, what gives?" Freddy asked, looking back at them.

"You're the leader," Bonnie stated, "Therefore, you lead the way."

Freddy sighed, shaking his head, "What are you, chicken?"

Bonnie smirked, "No, that's Chica."

Freddy rolled his eyes, while Chica laughed, albeit nervously. Heading in through the creaky metal door, Freddy peered inside. It was very dark, but with just enough lighting that you could see your way around. He supposed it made sense, since they didn't want any patrons getting injured while making their way through.

"See anything?" Chica asked, staying close behind Freddy.

"Not really," Freddy commented, "It looks like the restaurants do. Kinda. Come on, let's check it out."

Freddy stepped inside, Bonnie following, with Chica clinging to his arm and walking right beside him. If she was able to, Bonnie was sure she'd be shaking.

"Woah, this place is cool," Bonnie smiled, looking around.

They walked slowly through the building, down each corridor and into each room, looking around and taking everything in. They ended up so caught up in what they were seeing, that they didn't notice that they were being followed.

Chica didn't notice the hand placed on her shoulder, not until she heard what sounded like breathing, followed by a low snort. She turned around and came face to face with the scariest looking animatronic she'd ever seen before.

"WAH! What is that?!" she shrieked, running around to hide behind Freddy and Bonnie, who both looked at her in confusion, before turning to look where Chica has just been standing.

Their eyes widened at what they saw before them. It was a bunny animatronic, which looked to be in very bad shape. It's costume was ripped and even missing in some places, exposing his endoskeleton and wires, some of which stuck out of his suit. Half of his right ear was missing and he wore a permanent smile on his face. His fur seemed to be fading, it's color a greenish-yellow.

He watched them quietly, making what sounded to be breathing noises, letting out a soft grunt or snort with every breath he let out.

"Woah, is he _breathing_?" Bonnie asked, looking the animatronic up and down.

Freddy looked thoughtful, "I doubt he's actually breathing... maybe he's designed to make certain noises that scare people."

"Are you Springtrap?" Bonnie asked, tilting his head to the side a little, "I wonder where _that _name even came from."

The animatronic didn't say anything, only nodded it's head the slightest bit, letting out another soft snort.

"Can't you talk?" Freddy asked him and Springtrap shook his head, pointing to his throat, where a bunch of wires could be seen coming out from his body and going up to his head.

"So... your voicebox isn't programmed to talk normally?" Freddy guessed, and Springtrap shook his head again, this time seeming annoyed.

"Maybe it's broken?" Chica spoke up, peering at the animatronic from behind Bonnie and Freddy. Springtrap nodded his head a little, pointing to his throat again.

"Oh... I'm sure we can find someone to fix it," Bonnie smiled at Springtrap, "Foxy's broke a few times before. All they had to do was take his mask off and fix a couple loose wires."

At the mention of taking his mask off, Springtrap shook his head violently, backing away a couple steps with a loud whimpering sound.

"What's wrong?" Chica asked, slowly getting used to the appearance of Springtrap, especially since he didn't seem to be a threat to them.

Springtrap shook his head again, turning and disappearing into a darkened corner. The sound of metal hitting the floor rhythmically, let them know that he was walking away from them.

"Well... he's a strange one," Freddy commented, "It doesn't make sense though... if his voicebox is broken, then how is he making such... human sounding noises?"

Bonnie shrugged, "Maybe it's supposed to make him scarier?"

"I guess," Freddy shrugged, "Let's check out the rest of the place."

He and Bonnie started walking for the next room, noticing that Chica was still standing in the middle of the hallway, watching in the direction that Springtrap had gone.

"Chica, you coming?" Freddy called, snapping Chica out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh right, sorry."


	4. Chapter 4: Suspicions

"So... I think my parents are hiding something," Mike spoke up, as he and Jeremy walked around the huge amusement park slowly, each of them holding flashlights.

They each wore their security guard uniforms, which were similar to what a police officer would wear, only the shirts were a deep purple color, with a patch on the left chest that was the Fazbear Company logo. Under the patch, each of their names were embroidered on their shirts. The back of their shirts had the word 'Security' in white, bold letters. They each wore black dress slacks and shoes.

"Like what?" Jeremy asked, looking to his cousin, as they walked passed the huge ferris wheel, which had the park's logo on the front. Jeremy had to admit, it was pretty spooky to be wandering around an amusement park after hours, when everything was turned off, save for the security and parking lot lights.

"Everything," Mike replied, motioning around them with his hands, "I mean... I remember when I was little and we were struggling to pay the bills and keep the diner running. The diner ended up closing, after my Grandfather passed away and left everything he owned to my Dad."

"Wasn't your Grandfather's body never found though?" Jeremy asked, intrigued. He'd wanted to bring up this discussion with his cousin for a long time, but didn't want to anger or upset him.

"Exactly," Mike thought aloud, "His body wasn't found. But the cops ruled it as a disappearance and left my Grandfather's estate to my Grandmother, who eventually died, and then everything went to my Dad."

"I remember your Grandfather," Jeremy replied, "He wasn't exactly the nicest person."

"He was always super nice to me though," Mike replied, thoughtfully, "Even though he hated kids. He always took me out places and played me with when I was little."

"Maybe because you were his first and only Grandson?" Jeremy guessed, "He probably didn't like kids at first, but I guess it would be kind of hard to hate your own Grandson."

"Yeah," Mike chuckled, "You might be right. My Dad said he wasn't really mean to him or anything as a kid, but he was strict with him. Then I was born and they said his whole demeanor around me was like a complete one eighty. But like I said before, I think there's a lot my parents are hiding. I mean, they took all of their inheritance money and put it into the first pizzeria. They kept the older animatronics in the storage room, until they could get parts to fix them, and move them into another pizzeria. The two golden ones from the diner weren't ever found, except for Springtrap. We don't even know what happened to the other golden one. Then they got all new, robotic animatronics for the first restaurant, which could scan adult's and children's face and run a police database search, to tell if anyone was a criminal or a missing child. That place a huge too, remember?"

"Yeah," Jeremy nodded, "How could I forget? My Dad used to work there as the guard."

"Didn't he say the animatronics would try and get into the office?" Mike asked him, "The newer ones and the older ones, right?"

"Yeah," Jeremy laughed, "My Dad said they never really tried to hurt him, just scared him pretty badly. At first, anyway. He did say they got more aggressive and seemed different later on though. Luckily, he was moved to day shift."

"That's what I don't get," Mike thought aloud again, "I mean... why would they suddenly stop working properly? Clearly they must've had some kinda suspicions about something. My parents claim nothing ever happened."

"But what about all the news reports?" Jeremy asked, "It was all over the news, about five kids being murdered and stuffed into the animatronics and one kid getting half of his head bitten off."

"They claim it's 'just tabloid stories,'" Mike replied, rolling his eyes, "It doesn't make sense. If they're just stories, then why did the place close down for almost six years? Remember? They closed the bigger restaurant and opened a smaller one, since they didn't want to 'blow their savings on another big one'. That's what they told me, but if the stories _are_ true, it would make more sense behind them closing the bigger one and retiring the toy animatronics."

"Yeah..." Jeremy looked thoughtful, "And they allegedly never found out who killed the kids, right? Assuming it's true. So then they opened the smaller place, which for some reason, was a huge hit and brought in enough money, so they could open a couple more restaurants, and finally use the last of their money to open this park."

"Right," Mike nodded, "I get it. Times change, people change, a new generation of people with their kids were coming in, who had probably never heard the alleged stories. So business was great. But there's still one thing I don't understand."

They stopped outside of Fazbear's Fright and Jeremy looked to Mike curiously.

"Why would they build a horror attraction, based on those 'stories'? A lot of people say the stories are true. Hell, even news reports said they're true. But if they _are_ true, why would my parents make an attraction like this, promoting something like that? Don't you think it would cause a bad name for the Fazbear Company again?"

"Makes sense," Jeremy agreed, "Unless they're trying to convince people that it's not true. Cause come on, no one in their right minds would make a horror attraction based off a true murder story. That's like someone taking the real story of a bombing or school shooting and making a horror ride of out it. You just don't do something like that. But maybe if they want to convince people desperately enough, that is _isn't_ true, they just might make a horror ride out of it."

"Exactly," Mike nodded, "People might think, 'Oh, it can't be true, no way would anyone make a ride about something so bad'. The bad thing is, you've got people who believe it happened, who claim to have been there, and people who don't."

"So... it's kinda like people who say they were abducted by aliens and people who think aliens aren't real," Jeremy smiled.

"Right," Mike grinned, "Either way... I know my parents are hiding something. You know how desperate people do desperate things."

"So, how do you propose we find out?" Jeremy asked.

"Easy," Mike replied, "First, we look in there. Dad claims they got a lot of the props in there from the old Diner. He says they retrieved everything they could, before the structure was torn down. So we need to see if maybe there's something my parents missed, like old newspapers or something that talk about the murders."

"Got it," Jeremy nodded, "Didn't your dad say there was an animatronic in there?"

"Yeah, Springtrap. He's pretty shy," Mike shrugged, "So we might not even run into him. Come on, let's go check it out. We _are _security, after all."

* * *

Slightly shorter chapter but the next one is already in the works! Thank you to those of you who reviewed, favorited and followed!


End file.
